Paperwork
by gravitytroll
Summary: Wendy goes to Stan's office and convinces him to get a raise.


The Mystery Shack's closed.

Stanford Pines, known as 'Grunkle Stan' by his nephew's kids and 'Mr. Mystery' by everyone, is a professional con man, filled with lust for money and lack of interest in women. The far he has gone when hanging out with some when he was young was the first base. The last thing he wanted was kids of his own, or a STD.

It's around 9:00 p.m. and Mr. Mystery's going to his office to do some paperwork.

As he's leaving, Wendy, one of his employees, follows him.

_I'm glad Soos left a bit earlier than usual._ She thought.

After a while, she knocks the door, and a 'come in' is heard from the inside of the office. She opens the door and walks in as she's sure of whatever she's going to do to get what she wants: a raise. Of course, she admits she might not deserve it since, in words of Mr. Mystery himself, she's the laziest employee he has ever hired. At least so far.

"What do you want, Wendy?" he asks, leaving the pen and papers.

"You know, boss." She approaches him. "I'd like to have raise in my pay."

"Keep liking, girl." He replies as he returns to his paperwork. "Be lucky I hired you."

"I've been working for you every summer." She says. "Don't you think I have earned the raise?"

"Of course not! You barely work, you complain about your job, saying you feel strangled when you're attending the tourists!"

"I've been working harder lately." She sits up to the con man's desk after responding back.

"My desk is not a chair, were you aware of that?" Stan scolds her

Suddenly, Wendy leans to the man's neck and lick it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growls as he rubs his neck. "Are you trying to seduce me, bitch?"

Wendy leaves the desk and goes into the back of Stan's chair, removing his fez and sniffing his hair. A shitless scared and Stan is paralyzed at this.

"Your hair…" she says. "You might turn crazy many women out there."

"Get the f-fuck out of here, Wendy!" He orders her, but she decides to ignore him.

The redhead licks her lips and lets her tongue to explore the grumpy man's neck. It's sending a lot of sensations through his spine as her hands reach to under his shirt. Stanford starts to sweat and feels unable to move when his employee pinches his nipples.

_What's going on with me?_ Mr. Pines wonders. "Wendy… p-please. Stop it." He pleads.

Still ignoring him, the teen proceeds to undo his ribbon and unbuttons his shirt. One of her hands slides into Stanford's crotch and rubs it.

_The less you show interest, the better. _Stan said to himself.

"You know you love it." Wendy whispers at his ear. "You might be resisting it, but your body is saying another thing."

The redhead sits in Stan's lap, feeling the hardness and hotness of his forming bulge.

"You have a dark side, girl." Stan says when he's face-to-face with her

Wendy starts to kiss his neck and he starts to moan in protest as she takes one of his hands and puts it on one on her breasts. Automatically, Mr. Pines squeezes it and suddenly her mouth is in his, fighting with his tongue. His taste is bitter, followed by a sensation of cinnamon. He starts to scream, but it useless. His heart beating is increasing as he starts to sweat more. Wendy decides to rub her ass in his crotch to turn him on more.

_Don't even think of it, Stan! Don't fool yourself! Don't lose your fucking control!_ Stan shouts in his mind, trying to ignore the irresistible sensation his nerves are sending to his brain.

"Is this making your cock hard, Stan?" she seductively asks

"N-no." he lies

She takes off her jacket and shirt at the same time and starts to unhook her bra as he tries to look away. Wendy takes his hands and puts them in her now bare breasts. She moves his hands holding them up and down.

"Kids! Where the fuck are you!" Stan shouts

"They're not here, boss." She says seductively.

"Please, leave me alone!" he pleads

"Will you give me the raise?"

"Never!"

"Okay, then." She leaves his lap and starts to undo his belt.

"Stop it!" Stan cries as she unzips his pants. "Stop it n-!"

But it's late for him.

Hard and eager it pops out from his boxers. She admires his big, circumcised manhood. Thick, solid, ready for some action.

Wendy takes his penis with her hand and starts to play with the head, and then she licks it and bites it softly. Stan couldn't do nothing but watch how his private parts being touched by someone who's not him.

When he notes it, the teen is giving him a blowjob. The sensation is foreign to him. His cock is filling every space in her mouth, making her almost choke. Tears start forming in Stan's eyes and grunts as Wendy's continuing eating him. She was being turned on by this and continues sucking his penis. Some minutes later, Wendy starts to feel her throat being bathed by Stan's hot and sticky gravy.

Mr. Mystery starts to pant and tries not to barf as he sees his employee licking his semen off his dick. Wendy realizes the old man was already turned on, probably since the middle of the blowjob.

"I know you want to." She whispers

She removes her pants and panties and lies in the floor.

She's wet.

Her hand drifts to her clit, stroking and fingering it gently. She rubs and moans in pleasure as he is having an internal fight with himself. His boiling, erect manhood urges him to fuck her, while his brain is keeping him where he is. He closes his eyes and is able to hear his heart beatings, the sensation piercing through his pseudo-exploding member.

_Dipper and Mabel are still here. _He lies to himself, trying to get rid of his hardness. He recalls horrifying mental images to try to make his dick flaccid again, but unsuccessful. The lust and desire is taking over his mind, seducing him and pushing him into having sex with someone around 45 years younger than him. One of the many dreams of almost every mature man.

"This is our little secret." She says between her moans and ecstasy.

Stanford Pines, Mr. Mystery, uncle of one, great uncle of two, finally losses his self control.

He kneels before her pussy and removes her hand to bury his face in her labia. His tongue starts to dart in and out as she arches her back in pleasure and legs shake at that feeling. Stan starts to suck her juices, rubbing her thighs just to tease her. He flicks his tongue faster each second and inserts a finger inside her snatch and she gasps. Mr. Pines begins to thrust his finger in and out as he keeps drinking her body fluids. Her moans start to sound faster. Wendy begins to rub her clit up and down against his face.

By now, her legs are wide open.

He adds another finger, making the redhead to lose the control of her body.

"Please," she says. "Fuck me now! Give it to me!"

Stan stops licking and fingering her and hoists her legs into his waist as she wraps them around him.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks as he places the tip of his beet-red penis just at her entrance.

Wendy nods moaning, sure of her decision.

"It's going to rough."

"Just fuck me!" she orders him.

Stanford Pines forces his dick into her.

Wendy screams and he pulls out.

"What's going on? Was it very hard?"

"It's okay. It's okay. Keep going."

Stan thrusts his erection in Wendy's pussy and she tries not to scream again. His cock is stretching her walls to its limits to fit in. Her moans start to get mixed with low grunts as Mr. Pines is catching his groove. At the same time, he begins to massage her breasts and pulls one of them to his lips, swirling the tip of his tongue around the breast to later flick the end of the nipple with it. He moves to the other breasts, does the same, and goes back to work on the first.

"Yes! Yes!" she moans. "Keep going!"

Stan is hitting her in the right places. She savours his strokes while curling her fingers and toes as her insides are being squeezed by him. She wants more. Wendy rocks her hip harder and harder, hoping to get wider and deeper. "Oh, yes! Yes! YES!" are the only coherent words she is able to say and think of.

She keeps driving herself into his dick. All the passion, the lust, and the desire in form of sweat are running down their bodies. They start to share a long kiss as they change their missionary into a doggy, with him putting his hands in her hips.

Stanford begins to moan her name and she moans his.

His speed increases. His thrusts send extraordinary shivers through Wendy's body. Every time he pushes in, Wendy pushes back. She loves it. He leans forward and his hands start to play with her breasts, turning her moans into loud one as her walls throb in orgasm. It's a lot of pleasure for her. She can't handle it. She's growing closer to her breaking point; the tightening in her stomach is getting stronger, she can feel he's pressing inside her deeply along with the sensation of his pulsating dick.

Finally, Stanford Pines releases his cum inside her. One. Two. Three jets of white, hot, and chalky semen. Wendy comes next, releasing all her ecstasy into Stan's penis.

He's panting, tired, and breathing heavily as he pulls out his dick, still releasing drops of his seed. He lies on the floor and Wendy impales herself into his still erected member and French-kisses her boss as they hug. Both lie in their side as he squeezes one of her butt cheeks with her hands, gaining a satisfying moan from her while he keeps thrusting and releasing another load of sperm into her.

Wendy moves close to him and Stanford puts his arm around her.

"You'll get the raise." He whispers. "Tell your dad you had to work extra hours. Got it?"

"Got it."

Both start to kiss as she rubs his now flaccid, wrinkled cock until they fall asleep in the floor.

They were unaware Dipper, who has a disgusted look on his face, was staring at them.

He watched everything.

It appears Wendy forgot to close the door.

And now the kid is scared for life.


End file.
